


Обновление

by Kyooka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Весна - время перемен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обновление

Хлюпающая под ногами снежная каша была отвратительной. Серое, низкое, какое-то войлочное небо, тоже было отвратительным. Отвратительной были погода, атмосферное давление и настроение, а РФ шел домой. Замерзающие в сквере скрюченные и промокшие деревца тоже не добавляли обшей картине радости. Сказать по правде, несмотря на все переполохи, весна была довольно унылой.

Обогнув по кривой очередную лужу, РФ громко чихнул и сильнее натянул на нос шарф. Подцепленный в начале февраля вирус упоротости никак не хотел проходить — эта зараза косила без разбора всех подвернувшихся ей, отравляя и толкая фандомы на хрен-знает-что. Устроить внеочередной челлендж? Начать готовиться к ФБ? Откопать всех стюардесс? Да! Сразу да! Новый порыв ветра принес с собой веселенькую листовку, которая плюхнулась прямо под ноги. Цветастая надпись гласила, что сегодня на Инсайде устраивается зомби-вечеринка, куда приглашаются все желающие. Дресс-код — две стюардессы, в программе обмен шапочками из фольги и белыми плащами, и распитие сидра из синих туфелек. В конце вечера конкурс на самую свежую и самую старую стюардессу.

Еще раз громко чихнув, РФ с удовольствием наступил на листовку. Под листовкой оказалась лужа, отчего кроссовки мгновенно промокли. Прокляв тот день, когда он вообще решил высунуть свой нос из общаги и сходить проверить, как там проходит подготовка к Ностре, РФ наконец-то добрел до общаги.

"Родной" дом встретил угрожающей тишиной. С учетом летающих в последний месяц по коридорам клубов дыма фиолетовой травы, персидских ковров и скачущих лосей, картина создавалась мрачная. Проводив взглядом несущего по коридору пластиковую женскую ногу Хуниверса, РФ добрался до собственной берлоги. План был прост: горячий душ, горячий чай, малиновое варенье и одеяло. И не кантовать ровно неделю. Хлюпнувшая в кроссовке вода отозвалась головной болью и желанием убить кого-нибудь нахуй. Уже стаскивая с себя носок и мечтами находясь на кухне, РФ услышал тихое хихиканье. Стоило замереть и прислушаться, как хихиканье повторилось, только еще тише и тоньше. Что-то хрустнуло, потом послышался стеклянный стук, как будто что-то упало, но не разбилось, возня и, наконец, бормотание. Доносилось это все из ванной.

РФ так и замер с носком в руке. Разом вспомнились все ночные страшилки, которые так любил рассказывать СПН, про разнообразных домовых, призраков и прочую нечисть, которая любит пробираться в дома, когда хозяев нет дома. В нечисть РФ не верил, а вот придурков в его жизни хватало. Вариант со стюардессами тоже не стоило отметать — эти дамочки в последнее время разве что из толчка не вылазили. Нехорошо прищурившись, он неторопливо взял из угла биту и, стараясь ступать потише, пошел к ванной. Эффект неожиданности всегда давал важное преимущество во всех схватках. Предусмотрительность тоже. Вспомнив про гуляющую по мультифандому эпидемию, РФ сильнее замотался в шарф и приготовился выбивать из своей ванной оккупанта.

Распахнутая с ноги дверь с грохотом отскочила от стены, выпустив из себя клубы сизе-розового дыма, резкий запах парикмахерской и кучу радужных пузырей.

— Какого... — рот пришлось закрыть, потому что один из пузырей чуть не залез в рот.

— Ой, ты уже тут, — хихиканье стало громче. В рассеивающемся тумане вырисовывалась чья-то небесно-голубая макушка. — А я тут эксперимент ставил.

— Ты охуел в моей ванной краситься? — мирно спросил РФ, признавший голос Кей-попа. — Кто ее потом отмывать будет? Я, что ли? И что за цвет? Розовый из моды вышел?

— Говорил же — тупо смотрится, — буркнуло что-то подозрительно знакомое.

— Круто, а не тупо. Топово, я б даже сказал.

Послышалось знакомое сопение. Слишком знакомое.

— Так, — протянул РФ, отставляя биту и распахивая дверь настежь, чтобы выгнать из ванной сладко пахнущий дым.

Вместе с дымом между ног проскользнула, отчаянно поскуливая, бумшакалака и забилась под кровать. В очистившейся от дыма ванной сидели прямо на кафеле и чуть ли не в обнимку Кей-поп и Куроко. Увидев младшенького, РФ очень сильно захотелось себя ущипнуть или протереть глаза. Голубая макушка принадлежала не Кей-попу, а Куроко. Коротко выстриженная челка открывала лоб, отчего брови бросались в глаза. И судя по всему, теперь они были подчернены чем-то, потому что казались больше и толще, чем обычно. Смена цвета странно повлияла на братца — высветлила кожу, так что теперь румянец на щеках стал еще более заметным. И ресницы. Не скрытые длинной челкой, ресницы у него оказались охуенно длинными, словно приклеенными. Расфокусированный взгляд томно скользнул по РФ, отчего ему немедленно захотелось сбежать куда подальше. С первого взгляда было ясно, что эти двое чем-то укурились. Судя по летающим в воздухе пузырям, курили они мыло. Или краску для волос. Или бумшакалаку. Рассыпанные по кафельному полу гифки рандомно повторяли вырезанное изображение, рядом валялось заляпанное разноцветными пятнами полотенце, в воздухе пахло чем-то приторным и легкомыслием. Из-под ванной торчала покрытая трупными пятнами рука с крашеными в желтый и синий ногтями. Вдоль предплечья кругленьким шрифтом шла тату "АоКисе — говно!"

На всякий случай РФ решил уточнить:

— Вы чем тут занимались?!

— Нравится? — кокетливо подмигнув, спросил Кей-поп и покровительственно приобнял Куроко за шею. — Вижу, что нравится. Говорил же, что имидж — это все! Ты теперь вылитый Топ!

— Ты же говорил, что я на Джеджуна похож? — из объятий тот даже не попытался извернуться.

— Не-е-е, на Джеджуна похож твой Кисе, — Кей-поп смотрел на творение своих рук влюбленным взглядом Создателя, — а ты у меня будешь Топом!

— Фантастик, — закатил глаза Куроко и странно засмеялся.

— Бум, — подтвердил Кей-поп и тоже засмеялся. В воздухе прибавилось еще пузырей.

РФ чувствовал, что у него начинает дергаться глаз. Он потянулся и ущипнул себя за бок. Вариант сна отпал вместе с болью, а вот реальность адекватней от этого не стала. У него в ванной по-прежнему сидели два укурка, по всей комнате летали радужные пузыри, а перспектива одеяла и варенья таяла с каждой секундой. Дойти до точки кипения, после которой он бы просто взял этих двоих за ворот и выставил вон, РФ не успел по причине того, что Куроко, томно прикрыв глаза, выдохнул:

— ПЧ - они как радуга. О, братишка, у тебя ведь тоже радуга в каноне? Я тут подумал, — Куроко сделал длинную паузу, — а может, нам с ним в один цвет покраситься? Чтобы все точно поняли, что мы родственники?

— Отличная идея, хён, — мурлыкнул Кей-поп и попробовал подтянуться за бортик ванной. — РФ, у тебя же есть в каноне кто-то с голубыми волосами? Синие тоже пойдут. На крайний случай — фиолетовые.

— Да вы ебанулись. Нет, охуели. Охуели и ебанулись, — РФ попятился из ванной. Под пяткой хрустнула какая-то гифка. Стюардесса под ванной зашевелилась и подняла голову. Остекленевшие глаза с мукой смотрели на РФ, зашитый цветной ниткой рот бессильно шевелился в попытке сказать заветные слова.

— Мы не охуели, — дохнул на него сладким перегаром Куроко, прижимая к стенке и отрезая путь к отступлению. К другому боку прижался Кей-поп и потерся носом о ухо:

— Мы упоролись.

— Пиздец, — вздохнул РФ и крепче сжал биту, готовясь самообороняться. Весна была в разгаре, а душ и варенье все-таки откладывались на неопределенный срок.


End file.
